


Suits & Seduction

by writtenbyaslytherin



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Formalwear, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: Bruce and Clark are getting ready for a party and Bruce can't keep his hands off his superhero when he's in a suitKinktober prompt fill: Formal Wear
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154
Collections: DC Universe, Kinktober 2019





	Suits & Seduction

“Bruce, do I really have to go to this?” Clark whined tugging on the silk tie.

Bruce rolled his eyes. It was always amusing to hear the Man of Steel whine. It was a sound that was saved only for him. Among other noises. Most revered Superman as a god. Others a dangerous weapon. But Bruce knew the real Superman. Deep down past the superpowers and panty dropping smile Clark Kent, Kal-El to few, was and always would be a Kansas farm boy. It was part of his personality that Bruce felt more intimidated by than any other. Superman was the light. A shining beacon of hope to all those who suffered and a pathway to the greater good to those who truly wanted peace. He was everything that Bruce Wayne was not. 

Batman rolled in like a devastating storm. Black clouds threatening the life below with bolts of lightning aiming for Gotham’s criminals. And the universe’s criminals as of late. He was vengeance. Black as the starless night sky and as devastating as a tornado. He hid in the shadows. Plotting, planning and taking the darkness onto himself so that others could bask in the light. That is until Clark Kent. 

Sweeping in like Superman does. His light shining through the darkest of times. But it was not he who broke through Bruce’s defenses. It was Clark and his sickeningly sweet hometown charm. And what was worse was that he did not notice how comfortable he had become with Clark in his life until he was gone. The loss was devastating. Nearly breaking the unbreakable Batman. But he returned. Sweeping in just as he had before. And now here he stood. In all his glory in Bruce’s bedroom whining about a suit. 

“Considering that this party is for your Clark I would say that yes, you do have to attend,” Bruce called out from the bathroom

“Well can you at least come out here and help me with this tie? I can’t get it right.”

“You know you don’t have to wear-” Bruce’s comment cut off midway as he stepped out of the master bathroom to where Clark stood.

Clark stood in the middle of the bedroom facing the bathroom. His face was scrunched in confusion as he attempted to clasp the blue cufflinks in place. The troublesome silk tie hung pathetically at his neck giving up on it. Bruce eagerly drank in the sight before him. Clark was all muscle, lean and tight in all the right places. Normally his clothes served to hide the raw beauty from the world. But Bruce had the suit custom made for him. Not just for the banquet being held in his honor for winning the Pulitzer Prize in Journalism; but for the fact that all men should own at least one good suit. In Clark’s case, he made sure it was a great suit.

Dark blue slacks hugged his thick toned thighs leading to the tight curve of his ass. How Jeaque managed to tailor a pair of pants that not only screamed sex appeal but professional journalist at the same time Bruce would never know. His eyes lingered on the slight bulge that teased him with every slight shift of his hips. Bruce made a mental note to order three more custom suits from Jeaque. If this was what he could do with the few measurements he took and a weeks notice, then Bruce Wayne had just found himself an exclusive tailor. His eyes continued traveling up Clark’s thick muscular torso he was greeted with the same theme throughout the entire ensemble. Thus far all Clark had managed to get on what the pants, shirt and vest. Each piece custom created to fit Clark like a glove. And Bruce wanted nothing more than to tear each and every one of them off and devour the god-like man underneath. Stepping behind his beloved Man of Steel he grabbed Clark’s hips and ground his growing erection against his ass. 

A soft moan escaped his lips as he leaned back against the Dark Knight. “Keep this up and we are going to be late,” he said letting his lover run his hands across his hips and towards his belt.

“I can’t help it when you look like this,” Bruce whispered slipping a hand down the front of Clark’s pants. 

“That’s not playing fair Bruce,” Clark moaned. Bruce’s composure was cracking. Very little could say the impenetrable Dark Knight. The fact that he was amongst those few things was something he took great pride in.

“I never claimed to be fair,” Bruce replied. “Besides we can be late. Not like they can start without you.”

“Tease,” Clark grinned.

“Me? Never,” Bruce growled shoving Clark on to the bed. “I’m always prepared for every contingency.”


End file.
